


Three Men and A Baby (Vulcan)

by moststeph, TheBiFromUNCLE



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Kids, Multi, this is mostly a way to work through unbridled baby fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moststeph/pseuds/moststeph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiFromUNCLE/pseuds/TheBiFromUNCLE
Summary: (eventually) a series of ficlets about Jim, Spock, and Bones's adopted Vulcan daughter, Amanda.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	Three Men and A Baby (Vulcan)

“This is Father, that is Papa, and this is you, Dad.” 

Amanda handed her latest drawing to Jim and solemnly waited for his verdict. Jim took the paper with appropriate reverence and smiled at the stick figures who looked up at him. He quickly identified himself by the copious use of yellow crayon on one stick figure’s head, while Spock was equally obvious with his pointed ears. Leonard had been rendered in his short sleeved medical blues, with a wild thatch of brown hair atop his head. 

Jim looked up from the drawing into their daughter’s wide brown eyes, gazing at him from under her classic Vulcan bowl cut. She was still slight and small for her six years, Jim noticed, despite her recent growth spurt. He smiled at her and said, “It’s very good, Amanda.” 

Amanda’s mouth gave the little quirk that meant she was pleased, so reminiscent of Spock it made Jim’s heart jump with fondness. He opened his arms in question and Amanda came into them, giving him a brief, gentle hug after he placed her drawing next to him on the couch. As Amanda drew back, Leonard came through the door of the adjoining room in their shared quarters. He smiled at them both then announced, 

“It’s bath time, munchkin.”

“I’m not a munchkin, Papa. I am a Vulcan,” Amanda corrected with the gravity only a six-year-old could muster. Jim stifled his laugh as Leonard surveyed their daughter, arms akimbo.

“Well now, that’s true. But you’re  _ my _ munchkin. Isn’t that so?” 

Amanda considered it. 

“I suppose that is acceptable.”

Leonard’s mouth twitched like he was suppressing a laugh too.   
  


“Glad to hear it. Now come on, darlin.” Leonard extended a hand to Amanda. 

“First I must finish giving Dad his drawing,” Amanda informed Leonard. Leonard looked up at Jim quizzically, so Jim picked the drawing up and displayed it for him. Leonard’s eyes went soft as a down pillow as he smiled at the piece of paper. Amanda turned to Jim and said, 

“It is for your ready room, Dad. For you to display on your desk.” 

“That sounds like a perfect place. Thank you again, Amanda.” 

“You are welcome,” Amanda said as she walked to Leonard and took his hand, which he’d dropped while admiring her portrait. Leonard gave Jim the small smile that was just for him, then turned to walk Amanda to the bathroom. As the two of them exited the room hand in hand, Jim could still hear their conversation.

“I have also done a drawing for your medbay."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. It is under my pillow."

"What's it doing there?"

"It's a surprise for bedtime.” 

"Uh-huh. So why are you telling me now, kiddo?"

"I did not want you to think I had forgotten you."

"Well that's mighty considerate of you.”

“Will Father be here for my bedtime?”

  
  
“Of course, darlin. He’ll be off shift in about an hour when Dad goes on shift, and he’ll be here to read you a bedtime story.”

"Do you think Father will be proud of me? We've been practicing drawing together.”

Leonard’s voice was gentle as he answered her. 

"He's proud of you every day. We all are.” 


End file.
